


It's Time Lads

by Soluscoiotes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soluscoiotes/pseuds/Soluscoiotes
Summary: im so sick of the torrent of pedophilia, rape and other disgusting shit showing up.





	It's Time Lads

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!!

Hey! I know a lot of you are waiting on Starting From Square One!

The good news is I haven't stopped working on it.

The bad news is its grown quite long. 

Halfway through its at 5,300+ words so its been taking time to write and beta read! 

But! In the mean time because im sure many of us are tired of people writing pedophilia, rape, and including things like piss kinks, I'm opening requests in hopes to drown them out.

I'll do any reasonable ship, so no incest, pedophilia, and because of the current state of how things are, I'll throw in a precautionary zoophilia or bestiality because I don't want to risk someone barging in the comments and further destroying my faith in the world.

No smut, I don't know enough about sex to write it and I'm generally not comfortable writing that kind of content, so I suggest going elsewhere if you're looking to request only smut.

Fluff, Angst, and AU's are generally fair game! 

You want a sick fic where Michael helps Jeremy with an AU of Mr.Heere remarries and Jeremy has a step dad so hes got loving parents? Go wild with specifics and I'd love to try and deliver!

Give me prompt, a starter sentence, anything that falls under these qualifications and I'd love to do them!

Update: If you want me to continue to add to a particular one shot youre free to ask too!"


End file.
